Quite an Adventure
by Roseinacorset
Summary: Dean and Castiel go on a road trip. Madness ensues. Human AU. Companion piece to "Meant to be"
1. Chapter 1

Beef jerky. That's how it starts. He reached out to grab a bag and instead grabbed someone's hand. He pulled back and turned to his left coming face-to-face with pair of striking blue eyes.

"Sorry." He says a bit baffled.

"For what?" The other asks.

"For grabbing your hand."

"I don't understand why you feel the need to seek for forgiveness for that but if it helps then I forgive you." The man stared a second longer then took his jerky and left.

They meet again at check out. His blue eyes show annoyance as he fiddles with the change in his hands.

"It appears I am short three pennies." He says sounding a bit upset.

"Alright, which item do you want removed?" Asked the cashier. He sighed and pointed the pack of M&M's before he was roughly shoved aside. He faced the man and eyed him confusingly.

"Put his stuff on my order. Separate bags." The freckled man said.

"You don't have to do this. I told you that you have been forgiven."

"I'm just trying to be nice. Don't read too much into it. And you," he turned to the cashier. "you

couldn't let three cents go? Really?"

The cashier shrugged his shoulders and handed them each their bags. One took out the keys from his pocket while the other was handed a large backpack from over the counter. They left through separate exits. The blue eyed man calling out a soft "thank you."

They met for the third time in the parking lot.

"Holy shit man! Are you alright?" the blue eyed man was on the ground, his backpack spilled. "I didn't see you there!"

"You hit me." he stated quite flatly "With your car."

"Yeah I know. How bad are you hurt? Get in. I'll take you to the hospital."

"There's no need." He stands "I'm fine it was just a tap."

"Bullshit! I knocked you flat on your ass!"

"It was the shock that caused me to lose my balance. Physically I am fine."

"Well at least let me drive you home. Where are you headed?"

"California." He said brushing off his trenchcoat.

"Hey me too. You can come with me if you want. It's better than the buses."

"I wasn't planning on taking the bus."

"Oh. Is your car parked in the back?"

"No. I don't own a vehicle."

"Then how are you planning on getting to California?"

"Walking." It was clear by his face that he was being completely serious.

"Get in the car. You're riding with me. Don't even try to argue. You realize this is New York right? A walk like that could kill you!"

"I began my journey and Maine. I have survived this much."

"How long would that take?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"As of now I have 65 days to reach my destination and I'm two days ahead of schedule."

A moment passed as they observed each other. One staring in confusion and the other radiating confidence.

"Get in the damn car. Just because you _can_ do something doesn't mean you _should_." He sat down and slammed the car door ending the conversation. The other man quickly followed suit, throwing his bag in the backseat.

"Name's Dean." he said as he started the car.

"Castiel."

"Castiel. I've never heard a name like that before. Is it religious?"

"Yes." Dean waited for an elaboration but when none came he decided to speak up.

"I'm named after my grandmother. When I found out I was pissed. Why do I have to be named after a girl when my brother Sam-"

"He was named after your grandfather." Castiel interrupted.

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"Is your last name Winchester?"

"Are you in mind reader? Seriously, how are you doing that."

"I have slept in your bed."

Dean looked frighteningly at Castiel."All right. Now you're freaking me out."

"I believe I moved into your previous home." Castiel said as if that would explain everything.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific about that. I moved around a lot as a kid."

"An apartment building on Washington Street."

"Back in Buffalo, yeah! Right by where I picked you up. I just got something out of my dad's old storage unit. When did you move in?"

"1990."

"That's the same year I moved out. Did that old lady with the army of cats still live in the Attic?"

"No." Castiel answered. "When my father bought the building he asked all of the tenants to leave so that my siblings and I could live together."

"There were five apartments! No way would one family need all that. How many siblings do you have?"

"11 brothers and 4 sisters."

"So your parents had 16 kids?" Dean couldn't quite believe it.

"My mother had 3. My father had 16."

"Half-siblings. I have a half-brother too. That's actually the reason I had to move. I had to be closer to him."

"That wasn't in your diary."

"What diary? I never had a diary." Dean Spat out.

"Yes you did. It was under a broken floorboard beneath our bed."

"Journal! It was a journal. Girls have diaries, I had a journal."

"I fail to see the difference. Both carry a personal record. Now I feel as though I should apologize for reading something so private."

"Don't worry about it. I was 11. it's not like I had deep dark secrets at that age."

"Do you have any now?" Dean looked over Castiel for a moment. Did he actually expect the him to share the darker parts of his soul? He searched Castiel's eyes for any sign of emotion that would give away his intentions but all that met him was blank face.

When Dean turned his attention fully to the road again he noticed blinking lights up ahead. As they drew closer Dean slowed down just enough for them to get a good look. In the middle of road flashers and tow-trucks were two heavily battered cars. Judging from the debris still scattered along the road Dean guessed that at least one other vehicle was involved. Once passed, Dean lifted his hand to adjust the rearview mirror. He wanted to get one last look. He was about to pull his hand away when Castiel suddenly grabbed it and pulled it towards his face. Dean was shocked to say the least but didn't pull his hand away. He wanted to know what Castiel was doing.

"This ring." Castiel said eyeing the silver band. "Where did you get it?"

"I found it. Why?"

"Found it where?" he persisted.

"Michigan. I went with a friend to play a game and found it on the ground. Why?" Dean asked again.

"Because this is my ring. I ordered it and lost it a LARP in Farmington Hills Michigan."

"You went to Moondoor?" Dean was surprised.

"I was a knight." Castiel stated.

Dean shrugged "I was a handmaiden." At that Castiel furrowed his eyebrows. He tried to remember if he had seen Dean there but no images came to mind.

"Well," Dean said finally pulling free of Castiel's grip "I guess I'll give it back."

"Don't. It's yours now and besides, I ordered it in your name."

"My name?"

"We continued to get some of your mail after you left. When I wanted something and I didn't want my siblings to know, I had it ordered it in your name."

"You didn't want your family to know about a ring?" Dean chuckled.

"I lived with 15 siblings. If they didn't know I had something than they couldn't borrow it."

Dean let out a strong laugh. "I understand that. I mean I only have two brothers but I'm the oldest and they always wanted my stuff. Man, what are the odds that I was the one to pick this up?" he joked.

"The whole thing seems incredibly unlikely." Castiel grew suddenly serious. "I moved into your home, slept in your bed, read your diary-"

"Journal!"

"-and we've attended the same LARP where we should have met but instead you came to possess my lost ring that was ordered in your name."

"And it took me hitting you with my car for us to meet." Dean smiled over at Castiel.

Castiel fell silent for a moment as if processing this information. "Dean," he said finally "why are you going to California?"

"Visiting my brother. Why are you going?"

"To visit one of my brothers." Castiel answered.

"Shit." Dean said. He furrowed his brow for a moment before breaking out into wide smile. "I guess the universe really wanted us to meet." He winked at Castiel before turning back to face the road.

"Then why did it take so long?" Castiel asked

Neither had an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

His brow was furrowed, his lips were pursed. His hand shook and his eyes stared straight ahead. Unable to pull them away, he slowly turned the page and upon seeing the next line at the top he sighed. A hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Hey Cas, what are you reading?"

"My father's newest book. It appears he's killed me off again."

"Your dad writes books? He must make a lot of money to be able to afford all those kids."

"His first printing sold horribly but then it was bought as a TV series. After watching the show, the fans started reading the original stories. Lately he's been writing new books to keep up with the show."

"And you're a character in it?"

"All my siblings are and you are as well."

"Me?"

"And your family. My father is not very original. That is why my whole family is named after Angels. When the next child came he only had to pick the next angel on the list. That is also why you and I are in the book. So he didn't have to worry about picking out names or occupations for the characters. My siblings and I are named after Angels and so he wrote us as angels."

"And then he kills you off? How does that work? Killing an angel?"

"He manages a different way each time. He kills me quite frequently. I fear I may be his least favorite child. Most of the other children he only killed off once. Perhaps the only other people who die more often than I do are you and your brother."

"He kills us too? Who does your dad think he is anyways?"

"God."

Dean let out a loud laugh. "Of course! What else would he be?" he continued laughing and only stopped when he thought he heard Castiel mumble something. "Cas? Did you say something?"

"I did."

"What was it?"

Castiel spoke again. It was filled with long syllables and repeating vowels.

"What language is that? What does it mean?"

"It was a enochian profanity."

"You swore? I didn't think you knew how."

"Swearing is quite common. Why wouldn't I know how?" Castiel's face showed nothing but confusion.

Dean couldn't suppress a chuckle "It's a joke Cas! Geez, why so uptight? When was the last time you got laid?" Dean looked over a Castiel in time to see him rub the back of his neck. That's when it clicked for him. "Wait Cas, you have had sex before right? With an actual girl?" at that he turned his head pointedly looking away from Dean "With a guy? _No one?_ Cas we have to do something about that."

"You sound like my brother."

"Smart guy! How old are you anyway?"

Castiel hesitated "32."

"32?" Castiel nodded. "32. We're going to have to fix that. Next exit that comes up we're going to-"

"Dean, no. Please do not force me into any sort of erotic space. I will be living in that sort of situation once we reach California."

"You'll be living at a strip club?"

"Above one, yes. My brother Gabriel owns a den of iniquity."

"That is the dream!"

Castiel sighed. "Not for me. I feel uncomfortable in those sorts of situations. If it is to happen then it should be naturally."

"Alright! I'm not going to force you. Be the next 40 year old virgin if you want. Hey, maybe this is for the best. Sometimes I think Sammy should have stayed a virgin. It's weird but every time he has sex with a girl, she dies. I know it's not something to joke about but the third one just dropped. It's like he's cursed or something. I'm seriously getting worried."

"I highly doubt is a curse. Perhaps he is just unlucky."

"No one should be that unlucky."

"Is that why you're going to see him, because he's lost another partner?"

"Yeah. I had some time off and figured he could use the support. So why are you going to see your brother?"

"I have work there and Gabriel requires that I stay with him."

"For work, huh? What do you do?"

"I paint murals. I will be painting the walls of school and some local churches."

"Are you any good?"

"I believe so. As do my employers."

"Well when you finish one let me know so I can come and see it."

"I have pictures of some of them. I will show you at our next stop."

It wasn't too much later that that they were pulled over at a gas station. Dean swiped left to see another picture saved on Castiel's phone. Each mural was different. They were on walls, doors, and the outside of buildings. Some were lighter colors while others dark. Each one magnificent.

"Wow Cas. These are awesome. You painted all of them?"

"Yes. And more but these are the ones I like best."

"So how did you get into this? You really liked art class in school or something?"

"When I was a child I would draw on my walls. When they were full I would lay another base coat and begin again."

"Practice makes perfect I guess. So what decorated my old walls?"

"Bees mostly and varied scenery. It was my landscape phase."

"Promise me something. If I ever buy a house, you're painting my room. I want a huge open-road. No end in sight. Could you make something like that Cas?"

"I believe so."

They both stepped into the Impala once again. Dean swiped to the last picture. It was a large panoramic with 17 people standing against the wall. Behind each person was a highly detailed set of wings. No two were the same color. The only Exception was the last figure. A scruffy man was surrounded by cloud of white.

"Is this your family?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Wow. There really are a lot of you. I guess I didn't really believe it until now."

"You were skeptical until you saw the painting of my family?"

"Painting? You mean the wings right? Your family just stepped in front of them."

"No Dean. I painted them as well."

Dean stared at the picture again. He zoomed in and out and back in again scanning for any proof that they were made of only paint. Finally he realized that each member was floating half a foot off the sidewalk. No. They weren't floating, they were painted off the ground. Dean looked back at Castiel.

"Holy shit Cas." Was all that came out of him.


	3. Chapter 3

"We have three singles left." The woman at the front desk told them both.

"Single? No, we need a double." They decided on hotel room for the night. Dean was currently trying to check them.

"Are you sure? It's no problem really."

"I'm sure. He's my brother, okay?" We need a double." He paused for a moment before leaning onto the counter. "Although, if you want to stop by later, he and I could always get separate rooms."

She looked him up and down for a moment as if considering. Having made a decision she smiled and said "We have a double available in room eight." Cutting his losses Dean paid for the room and took the keys.

Once out the door Castiel asked Dean "Why did you tell her I was your brother?"

"So she wouldn't think we were a couple."

"Do you have a problem with people thinking we are a couple?"

"I do when it's not true." he looked back at Castiel who seemed to be pouting. "Trust me, you're a handsome guy. Anyone would be lucky to have you. But that's not how it is and I'd rather people didn't assume otherwise."

"I understand." Castiel said but sighed and rolled his eyes nonetheless.

Dean had just come out of the shower and Castiel was about to go in when Dean stopped him.

"What's that?" he asked while motioning to Castiel's back.

Castiel turned around and looked down at his back to the familiar scars there. beside each shoulder blade was a 4-inch line, slightly raised and differently colored than the rest of his skin.

"A scar." he simply said throwing a towel over his shoulder trying to cover what he could.

"I can see that. How'd you get it?"

Castiel, understanding Dean would not let the topic go, decided to answer. "I fell from the tree that you recommended I climb."

"What tree? I haven't told you to climb anything."

"You wrote about it. The tree at the edge of the park. You suggested it was a good climb for those who could. As it turned, out I could not."

"So you fell out of my tree and got those scars?" Dean looked closer as idea hit him. "It's almost like," he swallowed, his voice coming to whisper "I made an angel fall."

Castiel turned and eyed Dean suspiciously before heading towards the bathroom once again.

When he emerged he was in a green t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was wet and uncombed.

"So you do own normal clothes! I was starting to think all you had was that suit and trenchcoat." Why do you wear those anyways?"

"I find that people see me more employable when I dress well."

"Really? I guess that's how it usually is but I feel like I would pick a painter in a smock first. Hey, that's just me."

"I believe that is because you prefer to dress for the job and I for the client."

Castiel quickly pulled out his phone ending the conversation. Dean's phone rang moments later.

He looked at the number not recognizing it and looked at Castiel who had his own phone pressed to his ear.

"Dude, are you calling me? How did you get my number?"

Castiel hung up the phone, stopping Dean's from ringing as well, and headed to the bathroom.

Dean followed curiously, only to stop as Castiel did. "There." Castiel said pointing to the wall.

Behind the toilet in black ink were the letters DW and a phone number. "I called this. Have you stayed here before?"

"That little shit! Yeah, once. When I was taking Sammy to Stanford. I can't believe he put that there!"

"Why would he write your number there?"

"So weirdos would call me."

"I called you." Castiel said looking almost hurt.

"Hate to break it to you Cas, but you are kind of weird." Dean chuckled as he stood up and went to his bed.

They had just set out on the road again when a small squeak was made.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Dean asked as he turned down the radios music.

"No." Castiel answered unconvincingly. He was pointedly not looking at Dean.

"You are a horrible liar, you know that?"

Castiel opened his mouth to speak but before he could say another word a second squeak sounded and Castiel's red hoodie moved.

"Cas, what the hell is that?":

"Nothing." he said stroking the small squirming bulge.

"Damn it Cas! What is it?" Dean watched as Castiel hesitantly unzipped his hoodie revealing a small guinea pig. "Where did you get that? We have to take it back."

"No Dean. She was outside and alone I need to protect her."

"You are not keeping a rat in my baby!"

"It is a guinea pig, Dean, and I am keeping her."

"Cas."

"Dean."

Dean let out something between a growl and a grunt. "We are getting off at the next exit and we are taking that thing to a petshop."

"No. She is mine now. If she is not welcome then I will leave with her."

They were at a petshop later that day. Castiel was determined to get the smallest cage that was at the top of the shelf. He had already picked out various tubing and now he needed a cage to stem at all from. The guinea pig was in one arm making it almost impossible for him to reach. Deciding Castiel had been struggling long enough, Dean reached up for the cage.

"If any of this makes a mess in my baby I will kill you. You understand me?"

"Yes Dean, I understand." he had a smile plastered on his face.

After paying, they were back on the road. Tubing now lined the dashboard and along Castiel's side.

"I think you went overboard on the tubes, Cas."

"She needed freedom." Castiel said sticking out a finger to stroke her nose through the bars.

Dean looked over just in time to see the tattoo on the inside of Castiel's finger. "Hey, I have one of those too."

"A guinea pig?"

"No, Cas. That tattoo. The nautical star. See? Right here." He pulled the collar of his shirt back showing a star identical to Castiel's on the back of his neck.

"We have the same tattoo." Castiel agreed.

"Mine's bigger." Dean said looking at Castiel and raising his eyebrows.

"You're not a good driver, Dean. You seem to look at me more often than you look at the road."

"What? I'm a great driver! I make my living by driving. See those big trucks?" Dean pointed out the window at an 18-wheeler. "I usually drive those."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks on, two days off. Give or take."

"It must get lonely." Castiel made his most serious face before coming to a decision. "You will keep her. She will live in your truck and keep you company."

"Cas, I don't need company I'll be fine just like I always have.

"No, Dean. I will not let you be alone anymore"


	4. Chapter 4

Stopping at the bank was bad idea. Dean should have just stopped at an ATM but he didn't. Castiel had agreed to stay in the car. Dean promised he would be quick. That's why he was shocked to see Castiel already inside the bank.

It was clearly him. He had the same dark hair, the same blue eyes, and even the same trench coat. Dean couldn't help but to inquire as to how the hell Castiel had managed to sneak past him.

"I'm sorry but I think you have me confused with someone." the man said "I've never seen you before."

It was then that Dean noticed that not-Cas's voice was just a bit too high.

"Sorry man. It's just, you look, wow. Hang on and don't move."

"Where am I going to go?" not-Cas said motioning to the line they were both standing in.

"Oh, right." Dean said pulling out his phone and dialing Castiel. "Cas, man, you've got to come and here. There's something I want to show you. Just do it." Dean turned to the door and waited. Before long Castiel came walking in. Dean was so eager to introduce the two look-alikes that he almost missed the two men walking up behind him.

Yeah. He should have just stopped at an ATM.

Ski masks were pulled on, guns were raised, and before he knew it everyone was on the floor. Dean had never been in a bank robbery before and frankly he hadn't wanted to change that. Castiel's attitude wasn't helping the situation either.

"You called me into a bank that was being robbed. Could you not have left me in the car?" Castiel said reasonably upset.

"I didn't know the bank was going to get robbed. I just wanted to show you to not-Cas"

"I do have a name you know." not-Cas said laying down to Dean's left.

"I'm sure you do but it's not like we got around to introductions. My name is Dean."

"Jimmy."

"Dean," Castiel interrupted, "I do not think this is the time for-"

"You there! Stop talking!" one of the robbers screamed at them while the other moved to the back of the bank.

There was movement on Jimmy's side and for the first time Dean noticed that Jimmy had a kid with him. The child, a small blonde girl, was currently hiding under his coat and making a rude face at the robber she could see. When he looked away from the small group she stuck her tongue out at him. Seeing the child being so defiant Dean became instantly motivated.

"We can take 'em." he mumbled to the others "There's two of them and three of us."

"They have guns." Castiel said flatly.

"Yeah but only one of them is here now. Listen, if one of us causes a distraction the other two can jump him. We'll have him down by the time the other comes out of the vault and we can catch that fucker by surprise."

"I can't." Jimmy whispered "I have to look out for my daughter."

"We may have to follow Dean's plan." Castiel said "When the police arrive the burglars may use hostages to try and escape. The children will most likely be their first choice."

"Fine." Jimmy said "What do we cause to distract them?"

All three men stopped to think for a moment. What would be big enough to pull his attention completely and also strange enough to keep him from shooting? Castiel seemed to reach a conclusion first. He leaned onto one elbow and punched Dean in the face.

"Ouch! Cas! What the hell man?" Dean jumped up immediately, a quick-reaction.

"Get back down!" the robber yelled.

"Did you see that? He just hit me in the face!"

"I said get down!"

Castiel jumped up and also began to yell. "Perhaps you deserved it Dean! If not for you I would not be in this predicament!"

The robber began aiming his gun at one and then the other and back again as their argument grew. The gunman looked more and more confused. Jimmy figured this was his only shot.

He was up in a flash and hit the robber straight on. The gun clattered to the floor and after a few swift hits Jimmy rose to his feet while the other laid unconscious on the floor.

"That was easier than I expected." Jimmy mumbled right before he fell to the ground, a bullet in his leg.

"There's two of us, remember?" the other robber said emerging from the back of the bank. "You two get the doors! Since you obviously don't feel fear you can be my shields."

"I thought we were supposed to catch him by surprise." Dean said. Castiel only glared in response.

The two of them had just begun to step back when Jimmy's child rose to her feet "Fucker!" she yelled punching him square in the crotch as hard as she could. Dean seized the moment to tackle him to the ground and pin him at the same time. Castiel ran to help Jimmy with his wound. It was seconds later that red and blue lights started filtering through the window.

They thought that after the robbery was over there day would settle down. They were all very wrong.

"Claire?" Jimmy said as they loaded him into the ambulance "Where's Claire?"

"She's right-" Dean spun around noticing the absence of the girl. "Son of a bitch!"

The three of them looked around searching for a little blond head.

"There!" Castiel pointed to where an unconscious Claire was being loaded into a van.

"Shit!" Dean shouted running to his car.

Minutes later found both the van and the Impala speeding down the highway.

"Perhaps we should call the police." Castiel suggested.

"Oh yeah because they helped so much with the robbery. And I want to know, who the hell kidnaps someone at a bank robbery?"

"Logically speaking it is an opportune time. The police are distracted and the chaos creates an efficient distraction."

"Not the point Cas!" Dean swerved to the head of the van. "Oh I am going to regret this. Cas, buckle up and hold on tight."

Dean slammed on the brakes and when the car had almost completely stopped he lifted his foot up and gripped the steering wheel hard. The van driver tried to break but couldn't stop in time. He crashed into the Impala shoving it forward so they both came to a complete stop.

"Cas," Dean asked "hey man are you okay?" Castiel shot Dean a stink eye before unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Nothing is broken." he replied.

"Good. Come on, we've got a kid to save."

They crawled out of the car making their way back to the van. Dean kept his eyes forward refusing to look at is probably destroyed trunk. Dean opened the driver side door and found a grubby looking man struggling with his seatbelt.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted at Dean.

"Where's the girl?" Dean countered.

"Dean!" Castiel shouted from the back "I found her!"

"Don't move." Dean said pointing a finger and smiling at the fact that the bastard was trapped under his own jammed seatbelt. When he found Castiel he had Claire wrapped up in his arms and her little head tucked under his chin.

"She was in a box." Castiel said "He put her in a box."

"Stupid fucker!" Dean pulled out his phone and call nine-one-one "They're on their way. Is she okay?"

"I believe so." Castiel said putting hand to her head as if that could tell him everything "She is just shaken up.

"Sorry I had to crash the car." Dean said to the child.

"You crashed us?" she scowled at Deen and leaned away from him.

"Hey! I waited until the road was empty. Trust me kid I'm not pleased about this either." He finally looked back to his car. Oh it was terrible. Dean knew he probably had whiplash but all he wanted right then was a good mechanic. "Let's get off the road. Maybe over by that tree. A little shade might be good."

They had just stepped into the grass when they heard a chittering sound.

"What the hell is that?" Dean stepped forward and looked into the trees. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his leg. He looked down to see a squirrel ripping its way through his jeans.

"Son of a bitch!" he screamed.

Dean tried to peel the thing off but only succeeded in dragging it further up his body. Claire was laughing hysterically, utterly amused by the cartoon-like seeing taking place in front of her. Castiel refused to put Claire down in fear that she would find herself in trouble once again and so was unable to help.

30 minutes later found everyone in the hospital, bruised and bandaged, but safe nonetheless.

Castiel was the only one who the nurses had not confined to the bed. Wanting to walk off the day, he set out to the hospital's garden. Nature always calmed Castiel. He looked to the sky and saw a kite flying in the distance. He smiled upwards.

There was a buzz by his ear and he turned his head to see a bee flying by. Good. Castiel loved bees. He loved it even as it stung his arm. He began to dislike this one particular bee, however, as his arm started to swell and it became difficult to breathe. He decided that maybe he only liked bees without stingers as he lost consciousness.

"I don't understand." Castiel mumbled to Dean in the bed next to his "I love bees and bees love me. I've been to homes of beekeepers. Bees are my friends. Why did this one poison me?"

Dean chuckled at his friends confusion.

"You've never gotten stung before?" Castiel shook his head. "Well it looks like you're allergic." Castiel scrunched his eyebrows together. "Listen Cas, it's just been a shit day. I'm sure the bees will love you again tomorrow."

"I hope so. Dean?"

"Yeah Cas?"

"I will never again enter a bank with you."

"I don't blame you."

Suddenly Castiel's eyes grew wide. "Where's Claire?"

"The kid? She's fine. I saw her over with Jimmy."

"No not that Claire! My guinea pig!"

"You named the guinea pig after the other you's kid?"

"Where is she? The car, the car crashed!"

"Cas calm down. I took her out of the car before we left. Gave her to some cop named Donna.

She gave it to the human Claire last I heard. Just don't tell the nurse."

"Thank you Dean." Castiel relaxed a bit. "You took care of my girl."

"Anytime Cas. Do me a favor? Get some sleep. This day is making you even weirder than usual."

"Of course Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

The mechanic had promised to have their car fixed in a day. Yeah it would be hard, put his other projects on hold, but they saved their town twice in one afternoon. The heroes deserve to get their car back on the road as quickly as possible. The local hotel even offered to put them up for free for the duration of their stay.

"You know Cas, we have the whole day to ourselves. We can do anything."

"I'm aware Dean."

"I mean anything. You know how many places would welcome the heroes? They'd probably let us in for free too."

"I believe they would Dean."

"You're set on doing nothing aren't you? I can't change your mind?"

"Yesterday was tiring. This hotel room is comfortable. You are free to do as you wish but I am staying here."

Dean sighed. "Alright. We can stay here but we're getting drunk."

"It's morning."

"So? You said you weren't going anywhere anyway. What's the harm?"

Castiel looked down for a moment then shyly back up. "I have never gotten drunk before."

"Never?" Castiel shook his head "Oh we are going to change that." Dean disappeared into the kitchenette only to reappear with a six pack. "So what's first on the agenda?"

"I was going to play a game on my laptop." Castiel motioned to the game that was open on his screen.

"Hey, I used to play this all the time! I was pretty good at it too. There was this one guy I could never beat though. His screen name was honeybeeC."

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas?" The screen was turned to Dean. He looked over smiling at the familiarity before stopping to see the name on the upper left corner. "You? Your honeybeeC?"

"You don't believe me?"

"I do. I do. Actually now I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner. That screen name is very you.

"Are you Impala67?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Cas gave Dean and unimpressed look. "Oh right. My car. So how about a game?"

"I should warn you I've only gotten better in the time since you've stopped playing."

"I'm sure I'll do just fine."

"I doubt it."

Dean raised his eyebrows at Castiel and gave a little scoff "You're going down." He shoved a beer in Castiel's direction. "Here. So we're playing on even terms."

"How the hell? You've drank twice as much as I have and I swear it's only making you better."

"Perhaps you're just not as good as you think you are."

"Son of a bitch! I died again! How do you do that?"

"I just know how to play."

"You know what Cas? Blow me."

"Not now Dean. I'm too busy kicking your ass."

"How was it I'm just now noticing how sassy you are?" Angered by his losing streak, Dean slammed his laptop shut. "Alright I'm done with this. What are we doing next?"

"I found a game of Monopoly under the bed if you would like to play."

"I'm not nearly drunk enough for that."

"I'm not sure then. Usually when I have nothing else to do I draw."

"How's that work?" Dean asked genuinely curious.

"I hold a pencil in my-"

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Would you like to watch?"

"Sure. Maybe you could teach me something. I can't do much though, so you'll be working with basically nothing."

"What can you do?"

Dean leaned over and grabbed a pen and a notebook. He scribbled for a moment before handing it over to Castiel with a proud grin on his face.

"This is a stick figure." Castiel deadpanned.

"Yes it is."

Castiel sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This may be difficult.

"I think I got it." Dean said rubbing his finger on the paper.

"It looks better than before" Castiel agreed "but still horrible."

"Hey! This thing has hair and clothes and shadows!"

"And yet it is still a blob."

"Yeah, well, I'd like to see you do better."

"Dean." Castiel held up his newest drawing. In his hand was perfect rendition of Dean in all of its freckled glory.

"Oh shut up."

Castiel laughed a little and tapped his beer bottle against Deans. "Perhaps we should watch a movie."

"Yeah sure. I'll see what's on." Dean stood, wobbled a bit, and made his way to the TV. "How does this thing work?"

"With the remote." Castiel held it up to him. "Would you like to play Monopoly instead?

"I am drunk Cas, but not that drunk. Not yet. What do you want to watch?"

"Something scary."

"If you get scared you can hold my hand."

"If you become scared I will wrap you in a blanket."

"Sure thing Cas. How about this one?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen it."

"Me either. Hit the lights."

"If I were to own a dungeon it would look something like that." Dean said smiling at the screen. "I mean, look at it. It has everything."

Wrapped in multiple blankets Castiel looked over at Dean. There was horror and confusion written on his face.

"Not that I want dungeon." he continued. "Just saying. Cas are you okay?"

"I'm not sure if I trust you anymore Dean."

"What? Come on Cas! It's just a movie! "

"It is not the movie that I am scared of."

"I was just joking. Come here. It's fine."

"No Dean."

"Fine. If you won't come to me then I'll come to you."

He struggled with the blankets that were wrapped around Castiel until a small opening was made. He forced his way in and then rebundled the two of them. Dean looked over to Castiel who was pointedly avoiding his gaze. He watched as Castiel rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture that Dean had come to recognize. Dean stared at him a moment longer. Was Castiel blushing? Was Dean?

 _No._

Dean grabbed his latest beer and finished it. "I think I'm ready for Monopoly now."

"Shh. Not now. The movie is almost over and I need to know he is caught."

"What if he gets away?"

"Do not joke like that Dean."

"I just. I don't. I can't." Castiel was falling over his words, the alcohol finally having an effect.

They had settled into a game Monopoly at last. It was still fairly early into the game and Castiel had just managed to find himself in jail for the third time.

"I should not be here Dean. I should be on my way to passing go not stuck rotting in prison."

"Geez Cas, what did you do?"

"Nothing. I was riding my thimble around and around and, and this officer sent me away!"

"Maybe he keeps catching you for driving without a license."

"I have a license." Castiel responded.

"You have a license to drive a thimble?"

"No."

"Well there you go." Dean rolled double sixes shooting him around go. "Hey. Hey Cas? Want me to bail you out?"

"No Dean. I broke the law. I must stay here."

"Cas it's okay. I got you. You're obviously scared of jail so we'll break you out. Cas it's okay."

"I am not scared of prison. I am scared of thunder."

"Thunder?"

"Thunder is the Angels bowling. When they bowl balls go flying and I must watch my head."

"I'm scared of flying. That's why I drive. A lot."

"I love to fly. The world looks so beautiful and I go so fast."

"Why didn't you fly to California?"

"I wanted an adventure."

Dean broke out into an uncontrollable laughter. He dropped his head and folded in half as the noise filled the room. "I'd say you got one! Remember yesterday? Cas? That was one hell of an adventure wasn't it?

"I remember Dean. I got shot."

"No you didn't. The other you did.

Castiel furrowed brow remembering for a moment. "I believe you are correct however I still felt it."

"No you did not."

Castiel took another drink, effectively finishing his beer. He opened his mouth as if to argue but all that came out were broken syllables.

"What Cas?" Dean asked.

He spoke louder and clearer the next time and yet Dean understood nothing. After a long moment of concentration he realized he wasn't mishearing Castiel. Castiel was speaking in enochian again. Dean tried to urge Castiel back to English but nothing came out properly.

"Well we can't play like this. I'll just put it away."

"Castiel smacked his hand away mumbling and grabbing the dice.

"Cas we can't play if I can't understand you."

Castiel continued on. He pushed the thimble forward talking all the while.

"I have no idea what you said but I'm pretty sure it was nothing but sass." Dean took his turn regardless and the game moved forward.

They bounced around the board a few times. Castiel speaking in his own personal language and Dean pretending he understood.

"Yeah Cas. if you want it you can have it."

"Jail again? Stop pissing off the cop."

"Because Cas! That's how you play!"

The game came to an end around two in the morning. Dean was folding the game away when Castiel began to mumble again.

"No Cas. It's can't play again."

Castiel shook his head and glanced back at Dean, mumbling again.

"What are you saying?"

Castiel spoke again clearly trying to articulate. It was then that Dean understood that Castiel was repeating himself and not speaking randomly.

"Hold on. Hold on. How about I record you and you can translate when you're sober?"

Castiel nodded and held perfectly still as Dean readied his phone. "Okay go."

Castiel spoke slow and clear. Once finished he nodded to himself, leaned into the couch, and promptly fell asleep.

Castiel awoke the next morning with his feet over the back of the couch and his head on the floor. His neck was bent in an uncomfortable angle and there was a pounding in his head. He groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Morning Sunshine. How did you sleep?"

"I had a dream that I was in a cartoon. There was a talking cat and beautiful music.

"That's kind of weird Cas. I think you had a bit too much to drink last night.

Castiel sighed. "I agree."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucky for Castiel his hangover wasn't as bad as it could have, or should have, been. The only real problem he had the morning after his bender was the lack of sleep. He was yawning and dragging his feet all the way to the car. Dean wanted to help. There had to be something he could do to shake some life into his friend.

Then he saw the pool.

He expected Castiel to be pissed a moment and then laugh a little and climb out. He thought a cold rush of water would have Castiel back to a sassy self in no time.

He didn't expect Castiel the sink.

He found himself diving into the pool almost immediately. He barely had enough time to let a small chuckle slip by before he was dropping his bags and tossing his shirt. As Dean pulled up Castiel he couldn't help but notice the scowl on his face. Although he was drowning, Castiel made sure to let Dean know if his disapproval.

"How was I supposed to know you couldn't swim?" Dean asked when they had resurfaced.

"Your knowledge of my abilities has nothing to do with your rude behavior."

"I was just trying to wake you up!"

"I was awake. I was even walking."

"Not well!" Dean countered "So why can't you swim?"

"I was never taught and I had no desire to learn."

"Oh. I thought it was because your wings got wet and weighed you down."

"I am an angel and name only." Castiel informed him.

"Could have fooled me."

Castiel felt a smile creep up. "In hindsight I should have known you'd be the reason I would find myself in hell."

"It was a pool Cas!"

"Quiet demon! I need to call my brother. If I die on this journey, Gabriel should know why."

Dean scoffed "Yeah, yeah. I suppose I should give Sammy a call too."

"Hello Gabriel... Yes that was me on the news... I am alive... No... Yes, I am ahead of schedule... Tomorrow perhaps... I am getting a ride... He is not a stranger anymore... He is not a serial killer... Yes, I am sure... No, I have not given him my 'v-card' or any such thing... No Gabriel. As of yet I have no such intentions... Well. And how have you been?.. Why was a moose at your workplace?.. Then why did you call him that?.. Gabriel I do not understand... That sounds dangerous... Why?.. You will have to explain to me when I arrive... I will be in one piece. If not you can blame Dean... Yes that is him... I do not understand how a name can be sexy... Gabriel... Gabriel... I need to go now. I will see you soon... Goodbye."

"Hey Sammy! How you doing?.. Fine? What do you mean fine?.. Well then why the hell am I coming to visit you?.. Don't be such a girl. You sure you're doing alright?.. Why were you dating her in the first place then?.. Alright whatever. I should be out there tomorrow night. You got a room ready?.. I'm not getting a hotel! You have a spare room, why would I get a hotel?.. Already? It's been a week and a half!.. What does candy have to do with anything?.. You know what? I'm not sure I want to... If you want to get lucky, you get a hotel... I'm the guest!.. Then go to her house!.. Why are you laughing?.. I don't think I want to know... I'm trying Sammy but you won't let me off the phone... Shut up bitch."

Castiel's foot jerked forcing him back to consciousness. He didn't remember drifting off though he obviously must have.

"Did you have a nice nap Sleeping Beauty?" Dean asked peeking over with a grin.

"I do not remember falling asleep."

"Really? You curled right up. It must be nice to be your size. You can fit right in anywhere."

"My size?"

"Yeah. You're so tiny."

"Dean. You are two inches taller than me at best."

"No. I'm at least a half a foot taller."

"Dean." Castiel stared at Dean disbelievingly for a few moments before finally rolling his eyes. "Dean I had a nightmare."

"Yeah? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Distract me. Make me think of something else."

"Uhh, okay. Grab my cell. I recorded you last night."

"Why?" Castiel looked slightly horrified.

"You were speaking in that funny language again and wouldn't stop until I promised to record you. You're supposed to translate."

Castiel reached over and pulled out Dean's cellphone. The recording was easy enough to find, being the only recording on his phone. Castiel listened carefully but soon found himself trying to block out his own voice.

"So what does it say?" Dean asked once it had finished.

"Nothing." Castiel practically spat. "It's gibberish."

"Bullshit! Look at you! You're red as a tomato. Come on, what did it say?"

Castiel ruffled his hair and rubbed his neck. He opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out. Then, in a sudden burst of courage, Castiel straightened himself and boldly stated "It was a love confession Dean."

Dean stuttered a moment before pointedly looking ahead and forcing out a laugh. "The things we say when we're drunk, huh?" Castiel opened his mouth to say something but Dean rushed on "You know, if you're still tired you can grab a blanket from the back seat."

Castiel looked at Dean and corcked an eyebrow. If Dean didn't want to talk about Castiel's newly revealed affections then he wouldn't force him too. Cas reached back and grabbed a blanket.

"Oh no, Cas not that blanket. That's for when I have a girl back there and things start getting hot."

Then again, their trip would be over soon. Castiel didn't have much time left. He knew Dean was a man of action. Maybe he could communicate another way.

"Cas, seriously. That blanket is not for sleeping."

"I know Dean." he said as he leaned over the back seat and laid the blanket out neatly.

"Alright then put it back."

"No Dean."

"Why not?"

Castiel sat back and looked in Dean in the eyes. "Pull over Dean."

All at once Dean seemed to understand. He shifted in his seat. He tried to weigh his options but no thoughts would come to him. Then in one fuck-it-all moment, Dean calmed down, made his decision, and pulled off at the next exit.

"The Den of Iniquity? I thought that was just something you called it, not it's actual name."

"My brother named it that to spite me."

"It's creative. I'll give him that."

They had just arrived to Gabriel's workplace. Their journey finally coming to a close. Strangely enough, Sam asked to meet Dean here and if he was being truly honest with himself, Dean was grateful for the extra time with Castiel because of it. They walked in, Dean feeling somewhat at home and Castiel feeling very out of place. They made their way to the bar. Waiting for them was a short man with blonde hair, honey colored eyes, and a sucker in his mouth. Dean recognized him almost immediately from Castiel's painting but before he could mention it Gabriel spoke.

"You lying little shit!" He yelled over the music.

"Gabriel I have lied to you about nothing." Castiel said not missing a beat.

"You said you wouldn't give it up to Dean but you obviously did."

"I said I had no intention of giving myself to him. I did not say that it was an impossibility."

"Well sure, but that phone call was yesterday. What could have possibly happened in that time for you to have changed your mind?"

"I had confessed my love to him while inebriated."

"Wait a minute," Gabriel turned to Dean with fire in his eyes "You took advantage of my baby brother when he was _drunk_?"

Despite Gabriel's height and otherwise playful demeanor Dean found himself scared. He rushed to defend himself while still trying to look nonchalant. "No, no. He said it when we were drunk. We had sex when he was sober."

Seeing Castiel nod in agreement, Gabriel visibly relaxed. Once Gabriel was calm Dean found himself smiling.

"How do you know we did it?"

"Cassie's all over you like glitter on Chastity." Gabriel motioned to a woman nearby.

"Gabriel." Castiel's tone was a warning.

"So Cassie, you've got to see my moose."

"Why do you continue to call this person a moose?"

"He's huge, Cassie! Height-wise. Although I'm hoping everything is proportional." Gabriel wagged his eyebrows. Castiel sighed heavily.

"And when do we meet this moose man?" Dean said around a chuckle. He was starting to really like Gabriel. He could see them as friends.

"He should be here soon. Says he's meeting his brother here."

"Wait." Dean whispered.

"Dean!" Sam walked up to them with a wide smile on his face.

"There's my Samoose!" Gabriel leaned over the counter. "So I'm guessing Deano is this brother I'm supposed to meet?"

"Yeah. Wait, how did you two meet?"

"Hang on." Dean was having a hard time processing everything.

"Just found out he screwed my brother." Gabriel sound like he was casually reading from the paper.

"Dean? No way! He'd need to have an 8-year gay panic before he even held a guy's hand."

"But Sammy." Dean tried again.

"It is true Sam." Castiel interrupted "Your brother and I have become very intimate."

Sam turned to Dean with a smile and a remark ready but was stopped short by the look on his brother's face.

"I think he's having stroke." Gabriel said.

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Sammy?" Dean spoke again.

"Yes Dean?"

"I think my boyfriend's brother is trying to get in your pants."

"Yeah Dean. I know. I was kind of going to let him."

"Really?" Gabriel perked up.

"But what about that girl you were telling me about? The one with the candy?"

Sam motioned over to Gabriel who was twirling his sucker in his mouth. "I never said he was a girl, Dean."

"Oh."

"Will he be alright?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know. This has never happened before." Sam answered.

"I say we draw on his face." Gabriel already had a marker ready.

"You're not doing that." Dean seemed to snap back into awareness "What the hell Sam? I thought you were into girls!"

"I could say the same about you!"

"This seems like it could go on for a while. Want some popcorn Cassie?" Castiel shook his head and glared at his older brother.

"I am into girls! I'm also just really into Cas."

"And I can't feel the same way about Gabe?"

Dean ground his teeth for a moment. "I guess so. But you," he turned to Gabriel "You hurt my brother and-"

"Can we skip this and say we did it because I also have to threaten you not hurt my little bro." Gabriel cut him off.

"I can take care of myself Gabriel."

"Shh Cassie." Gabriel patted his brother's head. "So how did you two meet anyway?"

"Dean hit me with his car." Castiel informed him.

"You _what_?"

Dean cleared his throat "How about you Sam? How you meet the little guy?"

"Hey!"

"He gave me a lapdance."

The four of them stopped a moment as if to reassess their lives.

"Dude, what the hell is up with us?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Sam answered

"No seriously. What the hell?" Dean tried again

"I don't know!" Sam yelled

"Was it a fun road trip Castiel?" Gabriel asked his brother, momentarily unamused by the other two.

Castiel smiled "Yes. It was quite an adventure."


End file.
